


Happy fu€king pride

by Lyzzardbrain



Series: Thasweek [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who), thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: More of an angsty rant than a fic , I feel for Yaz as a queer police woman of colour with the current tensions around Pride.





	Happy fu€king pride

**Author's Note:**

> More angst than pride

Graham and Ryan we’re so excited to go and support the Doctor and Yaz at Sheffield Pride, and the Doctor looked like a clown barf she was wearing so many rainbows, but Yaz had no interest. 

“It’s a bloody nightmare” she complained to the Doctor. After all we’ve seen - they’ve banned protest signs. At Pride!!! That’s like - no baby Jesus at Christmas!!!. Seriously Doctor, what the fuck!!!” What the ducking fuck is this!!!”

“And don’t get me started on the police, Pride and black lives matter. I’m stuck in the middle of a threeway! And not like the one we did with River. “

Let’s go somewhere else for Pride. Somewhere small, where Pride is new. 

They found the first ever pride parade in a small city in Scotland. They had a genuine blast. Unicorn rainbow glitter kitchen, local politicians grandstanding, and of course, moulded chocolate pussies. 

Happy 🏳️🌈 Pride

**Author's Note:**

> But we all eat dick or pussy at Pride. Yeah for chocolate melting wafers.


End file.
